


Fire & Moonlight: Galaxies

by Raberba girl (Raberba_girl)



Series: All my alternate universe Kingdom Hearts fanfiction [21]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raberba_girl/pseuds/Raberba%20girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Blue paladin is still the Blue paladin, no matter what he looks like. Platonic AkuSai for 7 August 2016.</p><p>(Set in an AU where Allura recruited Lea, Isa, Roxas, & Xion to be the Voltron paladins.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire & Moonlight: Galaxies

**_Fire & Moonlight: Galaxies_ ** **(theme 98) [rough draft]**

**A Kingdom Hearts / Voltron: Legendary Defender fanfic by Raberba girl for Wishing-Fire's** **101 Theme Challenge**

 

_For Axel/Saïx Day, 7 August 2016_

 

Summary: The Blue paladin is still the Blue paladin, no matter what he looks like.

 

o.o.o

 

The Red paladin crept down the halls of the Galra ship, heading for the barracks. He knew that the best chance of catching his prey would be when his victim had the most chance of letting his guard down.

 

Footsteps sounded down the corridor. Lea ducked into the closest doorway, which turned out to be what looked like an alien broom closet. The footsteps came closer and closer. Lea squinted through the slits in the door. Then his eyes widened, and just when the Galra soldier passed by, Lea jumped out and pounced.

 

There was a thud as their bodies hit the floor, and a clatter as the Galra's weapon skittered out of reach. Gold eyes met green.

 

"Lea!" the Galra hissed, "what are you DOING here?!"

 

"Rescuing my teammate, _duh_ ," Lea said, a little more fiercely than was necessary, as he scrambled to his feet and yanked Isa to his.

 

"Are you crazy?! This is a Galra ship!"

 

"Yeah, so what are you doing here, doofus?"

 

Isa nearly facepalmed. "Are you blind?" he demanded. "How did you even know it was me?! I-- I don't exactly look the same as I did the last time we saw each other!" His expression was angry and his voice was harsh, but Lea saw the way he cringed a little.

 

"I'd know that barbarian mane of yours anywhere," Lea said, obnoxiously ruffling the familiar (though now purple) hairstyle.

 

Isa scowled and knocked his hand away. "In case you didn't notice, Lea, I'm a Galra. The enemy of Voltron. You're supposed to be saving galaxies from me."

 

"In case you forgot, Isa, you're the Blue paladin, right leg of Voltron. Which we can't form without you, so you'd better get your butt back to the castleship _right now_ or I'll knock you over the head and drag you there."

 

The argument would have continued, except that more footsteps sounded at the end of the corridor. Isa immediately shoved Lea back into the broom closet, retrieved his gun, and managed to start walking normally toward the barracks just before the approaching soldiers came into view.

 

"Haha! You should've seen the way they-- Ah! Saïx!"

 

Isa froze for a minute, then pulled a neutral expression onto his face and turned inquiringly.

 

"Were you on duty when the Lions showed up?"

 

"No," Isa said. "I heard some kind of commotion, but it was over by the time I got to my station."

 

"Heh, you missed it! We blew off a bit of that castle before it jumped; caught the Red _and_ the Black, the pilots are in the druids' chambers right now!"

 

Isa stiffened and just barely managed to stop himself from glancing at the broom closet.

 

"Bet _that'll_ be a good show; too bad we can't watch...."

 

"Yes," Isa said flatly, "too bad."

 

"Well, time to hit the sack, I guess," one of the soldiers said, yawning. "See you next shift, Saïx."

 

"Yes." Isa lagged behind the soldiers until they disappeared into the barracks. Then he whirled, marched back to the broom closet, and threw open the door. "You got the princess mixed up in your incredibly reckless and stupid mission?" he demanded.

 

"Allura's fine, all part of the plan," Lea said, far too confidently for Isa's taste. "We gotta go _now_ , though. We have about seven minutes left, then Roxas'll have to pull off the distraction and we'll lose our chance."

 

" _What_ chance?! Why are you dragging me into this?! Did it ever occur to you that there's a REASON I stationed myself here in the heart of the enemy's camp?!"

 

Lea surprised him by gripping his shoulders with both hands and looking straight into his eyes. "We need you, Isa."

 

Isa stared.

 

Lea smiled. "You called them 'the enemy.'"

 

"I meant," Isa said quickly, "I meant, I'm back where I belong, I'm here with, with my own people, my _true_ people--!"

 

"Five minutes, Isa. Shall I drag your unconscious butt through the halls, or will you walk?"

 

"You--! How can--?! QUIZNAK!"

 

They nearly got shot as they raced their way through the Galra ship, they nearly got sucked into space trying to make it into Red's cockpit, they nearly got blasted to pieces as they dodged and swooped their way to safety, and they nearly got crushed by hugs as the rest of the team descended on them....

 

Allura lectured Isa severely for leaving without telling anyone of his plans. Coran lectured him about what the emperor would have done to him if he'd been caught as a spy. Roxas and Xion lectured him for making them worry and for putting Lea in danger.

 

No one said a word about the fact that he had lied to them about who and what he was. That he wasn't human. That their primary mission was to liberate the universe from bloodthirsty warlords who looked like him.

 

"Okay, okay, enough," Lea said, waving his hands and stepping rather protectively in front of Isa. "Isa was a very bad boy, yadda yadda yadda, we get the picture. Time to back off; she's waited long enough."

 

"She?"

 

Lea took Isa's hand and started to lead him away. When Isa realized where they were going, he balked and tried frantically to think of a legitimate excuse to escape, but Lea saw through it, and Isa didn't want to admit that he was afraid. He put on a stiff face, but he was shaking with guilt and shame as he crossed the threshold and faced yet another...person...he thought he'd never see again.

 

"Hey, girl!" Lea called enthusiastically. "Look what I brought for you! Look what Uncle Lea brought for you~!"

 

Her eyes flashed. She lowered her massive head, and Isa made no move to escape, thinking that he probably deserved to be crushed.

 

Yet her touch was incredibly gentle as she nudged her huge metal nose against his chest. "Blue," Isa whispered, reaching up to lay a hand on the cool surface of his Lion. "I'm so sorry."

 

He could have sworn she purred.

 

o.o.o

 

Author's Notes: I actually think that Isa/Saïx is more suitable for a different Lion, but I'll save that for a different fic.

 

So, yeah, have some Galra-Saïx! I was playing with Voltron crossover ideas and some plunny suggestions by Medli45, and it ended up morphing into this. (There was supposed to be a pizza involved, but I guess I'll leave that for a different fic, too.)

 

Yaaayyy, I got something done for AkuSai Day this year! :D


End file.
